


Throught the looking glass

by MightyLioness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoning, BittyBones, I want to know your idea of narrator, MommaCry, Swearing, and they're full of angst, can't tag won't tag properly, first chapter is kinda sad, good job, just make three new fics and stop with current one, main narrator is a bitty, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyLioness/pseuds/MightyLioness
Summary: Sup. Fancy to see you here. Since I can meet ya here I'm guessing ya know something about us. How to take care of us. How to treat us. How 'often' humans could find us in the alleys, broken and barely alive. But have you ever thought how we're capable to survive on our own? How we're clinging to our lives, despite everything? 
    I thought so.    So maybe you want to meet this sour truth? Maybe you want to see through eyes of one of them?...Then take a seat.





	

Humans could be surprised by various things, but discovering hidden under their feet world and monsters wielding magic is not so surprisingly the biggest of all. After the barrier had been broke and monsterkin slowly gain trust, world change for both of the sides. The biggest surprise however was discover that after the spell was destroyed, its remain caused the creation of small monsters, pretty much reminiscent some of the normal-sized monsters. Really quick they were take under caring wings of pink bunny monster, who wanted to take care of them and give happiness. Soon both humans and monsters started to ask about adoption one of the small creatures. Seeing how much attention they brought, bunny monster, also know by now as Momma Cry, with some help and magic was able to fulfill their dreams.

Long story short, this is really quick story about beginning about Bitties - small skeletons, fire elementals and even flowers, waiting with open arms and Souls to greet their new caretaker. Each of them have their own character, which was the main reason in recognizing each kind. One of them were easy to take care, another needed more work and patience during first few weeks. But for even the most stubborn and/or edgy ones there was a promise of good home and caring person. All of them want to love and be loved by their caretakers.

And in almost every time it happens. After few years Momma Cry was one of the few person responsible for Bitty adoption centers. To make sure all Bitties will find a good home, she would interview every person - human or monsters, it doesn't matter - to be sure of their intentions. But sometimes even this wouldn't be enough. Sometimes after few days they decided that it's enough. And, despite the bond it could be formed, they leave their Bitties alone, to suffer from cold, lack of food and love, until their Soul broke and body turn into dust. It isn't a common behavior, but seeing a heartbroken Bitty, sitting alone in alley and waiting for their momma could wreck many.

However even this situation could change. When one with gentle Soul, filled with kindness would take abandoned Bitty, give them love and their time, they could heal. Of course it'd take a lot longer, but even the most scarred by life could once again be happy. They wouldn't trust another so easily, but if someone is _really_ determined, the bond between them would be strong, or even stronger than previous one. Their affection, joy of life and love would compensate every bad moments.

But as what I was saying, that is when person would actually tried to help, not to mention notice the previously described Bitty. Sure, some of them would actually trust the one offering food, warmth or medical help. And, yes, some could denied everything, thinking that they'll survive without any help, no matter if it'd come from human, monster or another Bitty.

Spoiler: they wouldn't.

And there also one type of abandoned Bitty, hardly ever spotted around. The one called " _lone wolfs_ ", aware of surrounding them world more than rest of them. The ones that survived the pain of bond breaking, the constant feeling of fear being dusted and lack of food and/or warmth. They are highly aware of every Soul approaching them, only waiting for any act of betrayal. Sometimes the ones who spend some time on the streets could, as humans would describe, "go wild", their temperament and behavior slightly more animalistic. After all they know too well threats waiting for every slip.

Maybe you are now curious why I know so much about it. It's simple. I am one of these abandoned Bitties, left by his "owners" enough time. One of the "lone wolf", thus not quite like them. But instead of growling at every moving thing in their surrounding (some "wolfs" just feel like there's always a pair of eyes observing them) I am focused on trying to help Bitties who need help the most.

It's very difficult to find something useful for me or rest of Bitties. Basically all we need is food, some clothes and rarely some medicals. And yes, you guessed it right, it's really hard, even if we'd work together. Food isn't such a big problem, but still is. Most of abandoned Bitties are a Sans type, so you should already know what they like. But sadly, it's a real pain in the ass to find some condiments, not talking about something edible. Many of them trying to survive, eating from trash, but that make their body and Soul weak with each passing day. If one or two from small group would accept my help, I'm showing them safe places where humans would throw things that they're thinking it wouldn't be used anymore. It's mainly expired food, but even this is better than rotting stuff, am I right? Besides this isn't affecting our magic, so they don't have to worry too much. However with clothes is harder. Only few of us can sew, and it's hard to find any materials. Remember my previous words about the ones denying help? Yeah, that's where we got our clothes. It sounds horrible and heartless, but we _have to_ do it. Most Bitties don't want it, but even if in their group is one Grillbitty, it won't help during cold nights or winter. But the worst thing is medicals. Monster food isn't such a big issue, we could find some there and then. Its magic always help. Fresh wounds are a problem, especially for Brassberries kind and their head wound. Once in a blue moon small group would snatch some clean bandages and that's all we could get. In other situations we have to use our healing magic.

And now I'm guessing it's some question time? Oh, I can even tell some. " _What kind of Bitty I am?"_ It doesn't matter. " _What's my name then?"_ I was called by many, too many to remember. Actually now I don't care what you'd call me, suit yourselves. " _What do I mean by helping other Bitties?"_ Simple. I'm trying to help those who need any kind of it. The most damaged ones, starving or freezing. Most of them would accept literally anything in their waiting for " _momma_ " or " _daddy_ ". Sometimes my Soul clenching in sadness, seeing them so full of hope, that their "owners" will take them back. Despite everything I just can't tell them the truth. Even our live on streets are hard and we don't have many, it's better to see some familiar faces instead small pile of dust.

What, you want more about me and my past? Okay. But there's not many nice things to tell. My first owner was a caring male human. I can't remember his face, to be honest every face blurred within passing time. If I'm remembering right, he was the only one who was really kind towards me. Only one who _loved_ me just the way I was, despite my characteristic for my kind behavior. But of course fate decided it was enough, even if it took maybe, I don't know, one week? I was waiting for him all day, until some men wearing blue uniforms came into our small house and wanted to speak with me. They told me that my caretaker had a car accident and he didn't survive it. I couldn't believe their words, I thought it was just a horrible mistake. But then they showed me his photo - this one with me, made just the day before - and I broke. They took me back to adoption center and Momma Cry, and explain everything. It was hard to bear with pain of losing someone, even with Momma's help. But somehow I managed to be "myself" again.

Because of this I was out from adopting for a long time. It wasn't so bad, I even befriend some scarred and ready for adoption. But I wasn't hidden from visitors' eyes, so it didn't took long to be noticed by some curious people. Soon one after another tried to adopt me, touched by my "tragical" past. And one after another they brought me back, complaining I didn't behave. Something between lines " _he isn't like the ones of his kind_ " or " _I thought he would be like the ones my friend have_ ". Somehow each return hurt less, and suddenly I didn't care if someone would adopt me or not. I became numb to this kind of pain. And after my, I don't know, eight owner, she didn't even wanted to bring me back to Momma Cry. She just left me in the park and walk off, like nothing happened.

Back in these times I had no idea what should I do. Pain of broken bond wasn't there, just like bond she never tried to make. The worst was surviving on my own, without knowledge of surrounding me things. And let's be honest, I'd die within few days, if I hadn't met Ace. He was a Brassberry, slightly bigger than the average Bitty of this kind. He spotted me three days after the leaving incident happened. I was so afraid he would hurt me, but he didn't. Ace just took me under his wings and teach everything I should. He was a "lone wolf", despite his needs trying to help other Bitties. First I was shocked by his attitude, but seeing another of us in so serious states... It could be a changing situation for everyone. Me and Ace were inseparable, no matter how hard or problematic things were. Even when time has come for him, he didn't stop thinking about this "mission". In his last words he told me...

" _You saw how cruel this world could be. I taught you everything I know to stand against it. Now it's time for you to take my place. Try to help, but stay safe. I'm counting on ya, kid._ "

Yeah, despite how many times I'm remembering this, it always leave some strange bitter aftertaste. Just like dust of my previously alive friends... Speaking of dust, I still have tiny bit of Ace's, protected by thin layer of plastic bag and hidden in one of many pocket in this jacked. Yup, it's the same type of jacket the Brassberry type is originally wearing. He left it before he dusted, to provide me some kind of protection from cold. Even in his last moments he cared about others rather than himself. That's all it left from kind Bitty - piece of cloth and handful of dust.

...Ya know, sometimes I missed this big softie...

Back to main topic. I fulfill his last wish, hell, despite my current situation I'm still not giving up on abandoned Bitties. With knowledge from our previous "missions", Ace's tales and my own curiosity I know this city like the back of my hand. And yes, I'm talking about center of it and the outskirts. I had enough time to check every cranny and hole in searching of supply and/or Bitty. Yeah, the city is big, but I'll repeat - I had enough time.

I previously said " _despite my current situation_ " am I right? Well, you see, things change drastically between Ace's death and now. I'm not complaining, its easier to help... You want to hear about it too, don't ya? Okay, kay, I'll tell ya. Grab some snack if ya want and sit comfortable. Before I start I need to check some Bitties, maybe I'll grab something for myself. I'll try to come back fast, thus I can't promise that. You should know it too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll post second chapter. Not that would even care... I had too many ideas and so little strength to push it forward.   
> Oh well ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


End file.
